


A Night to Remember

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FFXV Secret Santa 2020, Gen, Gladnis, M/M, Solstice, fluff through trying times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Eighteen months into the long night, Gladio wants to do something to raise the spirits of his family and keep hope alive.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foodzorz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodzorz/gifts).



> A FFXV Secret Santa 2020 gift!

It had been a year and a half since the world turned dark, the miasma that hung in the sky blotting out the sun. The smaller outposts had fallen first, consumed by daemons. Those first six months had been hell on Eos. Some days it felt like they’d lost half the people in the world in a matter of weeks. 

The survivors were huddled in a few key areas. Lestallum, Meldacio, Taelpar, Hammerhead. Solstice came and went without any celebration or fanfare. They were too busy fighting for their lives. Besides, no one had the heart to celebrate the longest night of the year when night no longer had a beginning or an end. 

Now, a year and a half into their ruined world, Gladio knew something had to give. They had no idea when Noct would return. They had no idea when the light would return. They had no idea if they’d even live to see tomorrow. They needed something to look forward to, something to keep their spirits up. 

It started with some little things. A scraggly little bush for Iris and Talcott to make ornaments for. Soon there were cactuars and moogles made of paper in different colors and poses hanging from it, as well as strings of colored yarn from Ignis’ knitting basket. It did a lot to brighten up their small Lestallum apartment. “Gladdy, it’s perfect,” Iris had thanked him with a hug, squeezing so hard he thought one of his ribs might crack.

The next surprise was just as important, but much harder to come by. 

“Ravatogh,” said the man in the stall. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“I wish I were, friend. Kettier ginger was always hard to come by… but now?” The spice merchant could only shrug. “Tell you what, you find some though and I’ll pay top gil for it.”

Ignis hadn’t exactly been happy to find out the real reason Gladio took a dangerous job so far from home, but grudgingly admitted they shouldn’t let the ginger he returned with go to waste. Their apartment smelled delicious, the first batch of gingerbread cookies already baking in the oven.

“I’m still cross with you,” Ignis muttered, feeling over the rolled-out dough with one hand and pressing the cookie cutter down with the other. Gladio didn’t let that stop him from wrapping Ignis up from behind and pressing a kiss to the back of his ear.

“I know, but it was worth it. I gave a few pieces to the community greenhouse and sold the rest. Now I have enough gil for the ingredients for a proper Solstice meal and a few gifts for under our tree.”

Ignis stopped what he was doing, turning within the circle of Gladio’s arms. His chin tilted up and he followed the line of Gladio’s arm and shoulder with his fingers until he could stroke along his bearded chin. 

“You are something else entirely, Gladiolus. I love you.”

Besides their Solstice dinner, Gladio had one last surprise. While he and Ignis cooked, Iggy was slowly getting back to it using Gladio’s hands and eyes, Gladio put Iris and Talcott to work.

“What are these, Gladio?” Talcott had asked, looking at the white paper lanterns. 

“We’re going to use these to remember the people we’ve lost, and remind ourselves that they’re still here with us-“ Gladio tapped Talcott’s chest, “-in our hearts.” 

“Oh, I like that idea a lot,” Talcott sniffled, but smiled bravely for Gladio.

“Me too. C’mon, let’s get started.” Iris took Talcott’s hand and led him to the kitchen table. There they used an old box of crayons to decorate the lanterns for each of their loved ones. A deep red flower for Gladio and Iris’ mother, and an eagle for their father. A cane and a smiling face for Talcott’s uncle Jared, and a little green cactuar in the corner. A crown for King Regis and a unicorn for Lady Lunafreya.

They stopped then, even though here was one lantern left. Iris thought that one should be left for Gladio and Ignis to complete. Instead, Iris and Talcott used the last few minutes before dinner was ready for a surprise of their own. 

The dining area was filled with giggles as Gladio carried a platter of roast anak meat to the now clean table. “What’s so funny?” He asked, cocking a hip and crossing his arms over his chest. Ignis followed Gladio’s voice, a casserole dish of roasted vegetables in his hands. Gladio took it from him and placed it on the table. Iris only giggled more, covering her mouth with her hand and pointing up with the other.

Hanging over Ignis and Gladio’s head was a drawing in the likeness of a red sylleblossom. While their relationship was no secret, Ignis had never been one to show affection in front of others, less so since losing his eyesight. 

“What are they up to?” Ignis asked suspiciously, placing his hand on Gladio’s arm.

“ _Somebody_ hung up a picture of a red sylleblossom, and we’re standing under it,” Gladio informed Ignis. Ignis adjusted his visor, but rather than fuss as Gladio expected him to, Ignis turned his face up to him expectantly.

“Well, we must honor tradition then,” Ignis smirked, leaving Gladio to wonder if Ignis had put the younger two up to it all along. Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist, gently tugging them close, and leaned in to press their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss. Iris and Talcott clapped and hollered as though Ignis and Gladio were marrying instead of sharing a simple kiss. It was special though, a celebration of life in an otherwise dismal world.

The family of four ate their meal after that, lamenting that the only thing missing was the bright presence of Prompto. “I hope he and Miss Cindy are celebrating in Hammerhead,” Talcott piped up.

“I’m sure they are, kid.” Gladio ruffled Talcott’s hair with a smile. 

They decided to leave the dishes for later, instead putting on their coats and jackets. The nights at this time of year were even colder without the sun. They gathered their lanterns and carried them to Lestallum’s observation deck. The city was mostly empty, the cold keeping everyone huddled inside for warmth.

Iris and Talcott helped line the lanterns up on the wall and Gladio added a little candle to them each. One by one they were lit and gently released into the night sky. The last lantern to be sent was the one Iris and Talcott had left untouched, and Gladio and Ignis had decided not to decorate it at all.

Gladio lit the lantern and took Ignis’ hands so they could hold it between them. A small crowd had gathered to watch, strangers holding each other in the cold of unending night, brought together by the lanterns floating in the sky.

“Ready?” Gladio asked softly.

“For Noctis,” Ignis whispered with a nod. They released the lantern with a gentle push. Noct’s lantern. Undecorated compared to the rest, because he wasn’t gone. He was somewhere else, and they were only waiting for his return. 

Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis’ shoulders, drew him close, and pressed a kiss to his temple. He spoke quietly, describing how the memories of their loved ones lit the night sky. 

On this Solstice they celebrated each other, and their loved ones. They celebrated their prince turned king, their light in the night sky. This Solstice they found a bit of normalcy, and in doing so rekindled their hope for the future.


End file.
